


Bossy

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [40]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Awesome Foursome, Cal Lightman is a little subby sub, Crossover, CxK, F/M, Humour, JxC, JxK, Kate Lives, Kibbs, M/M, Multi, UST, crossoververse, foursomeverse, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: Cal's sort of getting used to the fact that being ordered around by certain individuals...doesthings to him. That doesn't mean he's particularly happy about it, though...Crib notes for the fandom blindhere.





	Bossy

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine regular readers are sick to the back teeth of my crib notes, so I'll just reiterate that they're available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/334084) and drop a reminder that Emily is Cal's daughter and Abby is NCIS's resident forensic guru.

* * *

_**Bossy** _

* * *

 

Kate barks an order, and Cal's dick immediately jumps to attention. The order's not even aimed at him, but Bossy Kate appeals to something deep and primal in him, resonates to his very bones. He's really hoping no one has noticed... okay, he's really hoping _Gibbs_  hasn't noticed. He's not at all sure how Gibbs would react to the way Cal keeps getting a boner around his girlfriend, and the only mitigating factor Cal can think of to offer is that the same happens when Gibbs orders him about, which doesn't seem like something Cal should admit.

(One of these days, they're both gonna yell at him simultaneously, and his trousers will actually explode.)

At least Gibbs isn't here to witness the tent in Cal's pants. Kate is still busy being bossy, and Cal thinks and hopes that the guys on Gibbs' team are too busy being intimidated and ordered around to notice what's happening in Cal's underwear.

Eventually the underlings are sent off to do whatever they're gonna do (look, he only pays attention when it's interesting, all right?), and Kate turns to him, all bossiness melting away to be left with a breathtaking grin.

"Okay?"

He grins back. "God, you're gorgeous, you are."  _Oops_. He didn't mean that to come out.

Fortunately, Kate just goes a little pink and her dimples get a bit deeper as she looks away for a moment, so apparently she's taking it as a simple compliment and not as a wildly inappropriate come on.

Lucky escape. Cal rakes his fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time today and plasters his most innocent smile in place. When he'd thought working with these people was going to be dangerous, he'd been thinking merely of life and limb. It hadn't occurred to him he'd be fighting a losing battle not to flirt his arse off, despite finally being in a happy relationship with Gillian.

(He definitely didn't expect to find himself flirting with Gibbs almost as hard as with Kate.)

Kate picks up a file from her desk, grabs him by the hand (and he can't help but find her casual comfort in touching him ridiculously charming and sweet) and pulls him off to the lift. "We gotta go see Abs." He obeys, because, well, did he mention that he really likes it when she's bossy?

The first five minutes in the lab are pure confusion - Abby and Kate have a long history and a lot of in jokes, and such a close friendship that the way they communicate it's almost like they're speaking in code. Cal entertains himself by watching their faces; Kate tries to squash her emotions, but isn't all that good at it, whereas Abby is enormously expressive and makes absolutely no effort to hide what she's feeling. It's an interesting exercise in contrasts.

(He's also rather enjoying the fact that Kate, for reasons he daren't even speculate about, still has hold of his fingers, gently possessive.

Abby notices - he can see her curiosity, and she makes no bones about looking him right in the face with questions all over hers. He shrugs. He doesn't have a clue. Kate, on the other hand, doesn't even seem to have twigged she's pulling him around like he belongs to her.)

He likes Abby a lot - cute, slightly bonkers, very happy Goth girl who is also an accomplished and talented scientist? She's Cal's kinda person. He has a soft spot for the little father/daughter thing she has going with Gibbs, too, and loves the way she so readily adopted him and Gillian (and Ria, apparently) into her conception of family, just on Gibbs' say so. It's the kind of loyalty he likes to think he fosters, on his best days, back at the Lightman Group. (As opposed to the seething resentment that's par for the course on average-to-bad days.)

He loves how the working relationship he and Gillian have with Kate and Gibbs has become so much more than that (even though he's a wee bit concerned at just how much his body wants to read into it...), and the way those links are now spreading beyond the four of them is sorta weirdly heartwarming. He's determined to have Em come spend some time with Abby soon; he really can't have too many strong, sassy, funny women in his daughter's life.

Eventually the conversation morphs into science and evidence, subjects he can actually follow. Abby leads Kate to the back of her lab, and Kate tugs Cal along behind her like a puppy on a lead. Cal's actually a bit sad when Abby requests Kate look more closely at something and Kate finally lets go of him in order to have both hands free, but he suspects it might be for the best.

They get caught up in a discussion of the case and of Abby's latest piece of wizardry, and Cal even manages to get the contents of his underpants to behave for a while, and then-

"Anythin' new?" says a deep, familiar voice, practically in his ear.

He just barely resists the temptation to swear. He can't do anything about the little traitor in his trousers, though. "Don't  _do_  that."

"What?"

When Cal turns around, Gibbs is looking at him all innocent-like, which Cal doesn't trust for a nanosecond. "Don't..." Don't do the sexy voice? Don't do bedroom eyes? And he really can't ask Gibbs to quit making him get hard. "Don't... creep up on me," he finally manages.

Gibbs breaks into a grin, eyes twinkling. "But it's fun."

Bloody hell. Between the pair of them, Cal's gonna lose his mind. He keeps telling himself to actually talk to Gillian about this, get her to help him make some kind of sense of it, but it's so embarrassing. She knows, at least about Gibbs; she keeps giving him these amused looks, and she totally had his number when he was drooling all over Gibbs-in-uniform. Cal used to think she'd mind, but apparently she just finds it incredibly funny. He has no idea if she realises he's sort of a little bewitched by Kate and all, but really, she slept with Kate, so he doubts she'd actually be, you know,  _surprised_. (Kate appears to be happily oblivious to that particular nugget, for which Cal is inordinately grateful.)

And Gibbs, well... Gibbs loves to laugh at him. "Bastard."

Gibbs shrugs a shoulder, 'Yeah, and?' He finds insults funny, too. Which is bloody frustrating.

Cal turns back to find the girls are both staring at him. Kate looks outright amused; Abby is one part amused and two parts nosy. He's mostly been worried about Loker or one of the guys on Gibbs' team noticing his body's unprofessional behaviour, but given the speculative expression on Abby's face right now... he is in big trouble.

He shrugs and shoves his hands in his pockets, slouches even more than usual, tries to make himself as small as possible: 'Nothin' to see here.'

Kate and Gibbs have a little smooch in greeting (Cal's sort of envious of both of them, disturbingly), then get back to the case. Abby's eyes linger on Cal for another thirty seconds or so (which feels more like thirty hours in a terrorist detention camp with the way she's looking at him), then Gibbs asks her a question and Cal is finally able to relax a bit.

Seriously, these people. He's pretty sure they're not trying to kill him, but there's a strong chance they'll manage it anyway. This so isn't what he thought he'd signed up for.

(He ignores the annoying voice in his head which is pointing out that he loves every second of it, and does his best to concentrate instead on the matter in hand.)

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still organising this section of this verse, so some stories will be posted out of chronological order.


End file.
